Furia
|capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) |manufacturer = Grotti |price = $2,740,000 $2,055,000 (trade price) (Legendary Motorsport) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Turismo R Osiris Tempesta Vagner XA-21 Visione Autarch Tyrant Thrax Emerus Krieger |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Banshee (needle) FMJ (dial texture) |inttxd = FMJ |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = furia |handlingname = FURIA |textlabelname = FURIA |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Grotti Furia is a two-door supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino Heist update, released on December 19, 2019, during the Festive Surprise 2019 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Furia appears to be a mix of a variety of high-performance sports cars, particularly the for the frontal shape, and the for the rest of the rear section. The side profile, front headlight strip, wheels, and tail lights resemble that of the . The front intakes and side skirts have a strong resemblance to those from the . It also derives certain hints from the , such as headlights. The rear diffuser seems to be taken from the . The Furia also features a functional aerodynamic spoiler as well as , which are a common sight on cars. Like the T20, the Furia also features a mechanical spoiler, which is typically hidden and blends into the rear end of the car. At a high enough speed, it will raise and stay active until the car comes to a stop. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Like many other supercars, the Furia's performance is excellent, and is a good choice for getting from one place to another thanks to its sheer speed. Due to it having one of the best tractions of its class, it also has good initial acceleration and handles very well even at high speeds. Despite being of a similar size and shape to most generic supercars, the Furia is surprisingly resistant; it is heavy enough to spin out most vehicles found in traffic, and its body is resistant to crashes and overturns, especially if upgraded with armor from Los Santos Customs. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Furia-GTAO-Advert.gif|Advertisement. Furia-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Official screenshot. Furia-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Furia on Legendary Motorsport. Furia-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Furia on Rockstar Games Social Club. Furia-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Furia in the cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Notable Owners Yung Ancestor - can be found locked in the underground parking garage of The Diamond Casino & Resort with a custom licence plate reading ANCESTOR. [[:File:Furia-GTAO-Ancestor-CasinoCarPark.png|A Furia in GTA Online prior to its release.]] This instance flickered in and out of view but stopped doing so once the vehicle became available to purchase, and, unlike other vehicles in the parking lot, does not allow the player to even attempt to enter it (no "locked door" animation will play). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Legendary Motorsport for $2,740,000 or for $2,055,000 after completing The Diamond Casino Heist as the Heist Leader with the "Big Con: Yung Ancestor" method, using the Furia as the getaway vehicle. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Drift Yosemite Week event. Bugs and Glitches *The Furia’s active spoiler may clip into the model. Trivia *''Furia'' means "Fury" in Spanish, Portuguese and Italian. *The default radio station for the Furia is Non-Stop-Pop FM. See Also *Turismo R *Osiris *Tempesta *Visione *Autarch *Thrax *Krieger References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with active aerodynamics